Chucky Vs Bakura
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Who would win? - Chucky sneaks into an apartment in Japan for a little night-time killin', but gets a bit more then he bargined for when he meets Bakura....Has he met his match?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Child's Play. Damn disappointing, really.

* * *

Chucky Vs. Bakura

Chucky giggled madly as he stalked across the sill of an open window in a bock of apartments in Japan. It was a dark, cold night, and he was hoping to relieve his boredom by murdering the person who lived there a little.

Unfortunately for him, the doll happened to stumble upon the apartment of one Ryou Bakura, and, as he slipped into the dark room, he certainly wasn't expecting to find himself under the gaze of the white-haired teen, who stood in the door-way with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Yami?" Chucky gazed at the boy, his expression managing to look slightly confused, despite the fact that he was a doll. 'Who the hell's he talking to?'  
There was a moment of silence before the British boy spoke again, eyes still on the intruding doll. "Oh, I was just wondering if you had sealed someone's soul into a doll at all in the last month or so."

More silence. Chucky lent up against the wall beneath the window, knife tapping absently at his side. 'This guy's a loony.' He thought, 'Maybe I should just kill him now?'

"No?" The teen said, tilting his head to the side, "Then perhaps I should call the police…"

Chucky perked up a bit; he'd had enough of listening in to the boy's mono-conversation, "Not if I kill you first!" He charged at the teen, who jumped back in surprise, spilling his drink all over the floor. Chucky lunged, knife ready to strike. There was a sudden blinding light from the teen's chest, and before Chucky knew it, he was being held up by his fake hair helplessly. He struggled and sliced out with his knife, but the boy merely held the doll further away from him.

"Well, aren't you an interesting little fellow," Chucky immediately noticed the difference in the white-haired males voice. This voice was cold and malicious. 'What is he? Schizophrenic or something?'  
"Let me go! I'll slice you to hell!" Chucky snarled. Bakura chuckled,

"Now, why would I do that if I knew what you planned to do?"

Chucky growled and struggled some more, "I may have considered letting go alive, you know," The spirit of the ring said conversationally, "It's not every day that you come across a killer doll, after all. But no. You had to go and threaten my host. Kind of like signing your own death sentence."

"Bring it on, girly! I'll rip 'ya to shreds!!"

Bakura snarled at the 'girly' comment, but then stopped, tilting his head as though listening to something.

"I don't _care _if you have school tomorrow!" He suddenly snapped. Chucky stopped struggling and just _stared._

"Fine! I'll be quick about it – and _no, _I _won't _make a mess on your damn floor. He's a freakin' _doll_ – how much of a mess could I possibly make!?" The white-haired male snapped, glaring at the empty space beside him. Chucky slapped a palm to his face and groaned in annoyance.

Bakura huffed then, "Well, I _would _have done the obvious and quickest thing and sealed his soul into an inanimate object-" He stopped and looked Chucky over, "-but it seems someone's already beat me to it."

Chucky slowly moved his hand from his mangled face and looked at his former victim as if he where completely and utterly insane. Which Bakura was – but Chucky didn't actually know that, now did he?

Bakura was silent for about a minute, just nodding and giving the doll a shake every now and then before saying,

"I suppose I could just feed him to the shadows…that is a bit boring, though."

And then,

"I told you _I don't_ _care _if you have to get up early tomorrow!!"

Chucky groaned again, 'Why can't this just be over!?'

"Yes, you're right, host. It has been awhile since my Man-Eater Bug had a good meal – not that this doll would really count as that." Bakura said as he pried Chucky's knife from him.

"Hey!" The doll cried, snapping out that the spirit angrily.

"What do you mean 'That would take too much time'? What do you want me to do? Throw him out the window!?"

……

"Fine."

Next thing Chucky knew, he was soaring across the room and straight out the window which he entered from. "Eeeeaaaaahhh!"

Bakura retreated back into the Millennium Ring and Ryou once again found himself in control of his body. He yawned, stepped over the chocolate spill and closed the window.

"Time for bed – I have a test tomorrow!" He said almost cheerfully. If one had listened closely enough, they could practically hear the spirit roaring in Ryou's head, "I DON'T _CARE_!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile, a few stories below, Chucky found himself head-first in a garbage bin.

"Damn lunatics."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by the fact that my sister got a Chucky doll for Christmas, and I got a custom-made Bakura plushy and the conversation between my parents and their friends about who would win in a fight.

Of course, I was all for Bakura winning.

They all thought Chucky would beat him up….

I was like, "Bakura would win, dammit! He's a 5000 year old Egyptian Brit who lives in Japan and/or America!!!"

They stared.

Then I added, "Honestly, the English dub doesn't make much sense. A Japanese show, about Egypt, set in America with a British bad guy who doesn't get any screen-time!"

They stared a bit more.

Then they said, "Chucky would win."

So I wrote this, just so I could yell "SUCKED IN!!!!!!!"

Also, be aware that I've only ever seen one of the chucky movies. My sister's a fan – not me. So I don't really know how he acts. I mean, I know he kills things, that's it. So I apologize if he's OOC.


End file.
